


smooshy little herald

by pleaseletmetouchyourbutt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, blood - not graphic but present so if that bugs u, smooshy idiots in love, worried sera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt/pseuds/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt
Summary: Cadash gets wounded. Sera worries.





	smooshy little herald

**Author's Note:**

> very short but i saw Sera’s diary entries in trespasser and it’s cute af

Cadash went down. Small as she was she didn’t fall far, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that Sera’s spunky little dwarf hit the ground and blood started leaking out. She sent a rain of arrows down onto the demon above her, lurching and screeching. It barely made a dent.

Bull reared up behind it and brought his broadaxe down into the thing’s skull. It made a satisfying crunch. Sera wished, briefly, that she was the one killing it, spilling its brains out onto the grass. Wait, did demons have brains? Wait again, that didn’t matter right now.

She swung her bow over her back and ran over, falling on her knees next to Pria’s little body. 

“You alright?” She panted, breathless. 

A deep cut, from the demon’s claws, ran across her stomach, left to right. Pria winced and gasped, pressing against the blood with her bare hands. Sera helped, trying desperately to keep all her bits where they were supposed to be. 

“Elfy!” She shouted, “Get over here and fix her!”

Solas knelt down on Pria’s other side, distinctly not saying anything about the stupid tears welling up in Sera’s eyes.

Solas ran his hands, palms glowing, over Pria’s middle. The blood stopped flowing but her skin didn’t knit back together or nothing.

“I can do only that for now,” He said, jaw tight, “We need to get back to a camp.”

“Why do we even bring you if you can’t fix people?” Sera snarled, hesitant to take her hands off Pria’s stomach.

“Move.”

Bull gently pushed Sera aside and easily scooped Pria up into his arms. She wanted to hit something, to make something else bleed as if that would give Pria more blood to use. Wait, would that work? Could people trade blood? It sounded like mage toss, but it kept her from thinking about Pria dying on the way back to camp.

A few elfroot mixtures and more of Solas’ glowy hands and Pria was stitched up, sitting on a blanket and leaning against a tree. Sera sat in front of her, legs crossed, picking grass furiously with her fingers.

“Don’t you go being all noble ever again,” She said, looking only at Pria’s feet, “You’re so little, you can’t fight like Bull.”

“I can and I do, Sera,” Pria said, voice soft and tired, almost like when they just woke up.

“Well pay more attention next time!” Sera finally looked up, found Pria smiling softly at her, “What’s your face doing?”

“I love you too.”

Sera went red, “Love won’t fix your tummy when you’ve claws in it, stupid.”

Sera leaned up and kissed her. It was soft but drawn out, stretching into something sweet and smooshy. She loved her little Herald, more than she’d ever even liked anybody else. Pria Cadash was special and small and other S words that meant wonderful and perfect. 

She had to keep them together, no matter what happened she wasn’t going to let her little dwarf out of her sight.


End file.
